Compensation
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: Un anbu Ne n'a pas le droit au bonheur.


_Disclaimer : les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Hav fun (or not)  
_

Sai était bien. Ce lit lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Ino aussi. Et Ino était dans ce lit. Cette situation était donc agréable. Du moins, il déduisait de ses lectures que c'était ça, « agréable ». Mais ses lectures paraissaient tellement loin de la vérité.

Sai, dans l'anbu Ne, n'avait jamais connu ça. Même dans le centre de formation où il avait pourtant son grand frère avec lui.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il constata qu'il était huit heures. L'heure de se lever.

Il dégagea donc son bras, sous le corps d'Ino. Elle se réveilla.

-Sai… grogna-t-elle.

Il devait y aller.

-Je dois y aller.

-Naan.

Il devait vraiment y aller. Ou alors Sakura le taperait.

-Je dois vraiment y aller. Ou alors Sakura me tapera.

-Steplaît… gémit-elle dans son demi sommeil, comme une gamine.

Il regarda sa petite moue boudeuse en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as peur d'elle, en fait. Le provoqua-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Elle lui faisait peur

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Elle me fait peur.

Son absence de réaction la renfrogna un peu plus. Il sourit.

Il commença à s'habiller, puis s'interrompit. Ino avait pris son pantalon. Il soupira.

Il le lui fallait.

-Ino, il me faut mon pantalon, dit-il sans se départir de son calme.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort.

En désespoir de cause, il lui sauta dessus. Après une courte bataille, il parvint à remporter l'objet tant désiré.

Il l'enfila, puis la regarda à nouveau. Elle boudait encore plus. Il soupira à nouveau, en souriant cette fois.

Il y allait. Elle pouvait rester encore un peu, si elle voulait.

-J'y vais. Tu peux rester encore un peu, si tu veux.

-Attend, l'arrêta-t-elle en le regardant enfin.

Il attendit.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes.

Il n'avait pas le temps de le faire bien. Ce soir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire bien. Ce soir.

Il entr'aperçut une nouvelle moue boudeuse en refermant la porte.

Il avait passé une nuit avec elle, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une minute. Il en voulait plus. Il en voulait toute une vie, toute une vie comme ça, simplement.

Il ne dissimulait pas ses pensées à Ino. Il lui disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout le temps, quitte à paraître bizarre. Avec elle, il réfléchissait moins, devenait plus spontané. Et elle, elle le prenait tel qu'il était, avec sa naïveté, sans poser de question, sans vouloir le changer.

Cette nuit… Une nuit, une minute, une éternité. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Une nuit pour la durée objective, une minute de ce qu'il aurait désiré, une éternité dans son intensité.

Cette journée dura pour lui une journée objective, une minute dans son intensité, une éternité sans ce qu'il désirait.

Arrivé chez lui, il projeta devant sa porte de s'écrouler cinq minutes sur son lit pour profiter de l'odeur d'Ino, puis de se préparer pour aller la retrouver.

En entrant, il sentit l'anormalité. Au sens propre. L'odeur violemment métallique du sang.

Son esprit devint glacial aussitôt, plus de passion, seulement l'anbu en lui, la machine.

Il sortit un kunai. Pas le temps de dessiner.

Il se plaqua contre le mur, puis bondit à l'intérieur.

Deux coups d'œil dans l'entrée le renseignèrent. Personne ici.

Première pièce. Sa chambre.

L'odeur venait de là, en fait.

Toujours nue, et allongée sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Magnifique, même ainsi. Ils l'avaient égorgée.

Derrière lui, une voix.

-Tu veux savoir qui a fait ça ?

Il se retourna lentement. Danzô sama. Et deux anbu Ne.

Il savait déjà qui avait fait ça.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il

-Moi, répondit son protecteur.

Il savait déjà.

-Je l'ai fait pour te débarasser de tes sentiments inutiles. Les sentiments sont inutiles.

Et alors ?

-Quels sentiments ? répondit Sai, neutre.

Danzô le jaugea du regard.

-Es-tu en colère ? demanda-t-il.

Oui.

-Non. Répondit-il.

Neutralité.

Puis son faux sourire, qui tira de nouveaux ses traits.

Danzô sourit lui aussi, satisfait.

-Très bien.

Suivi de ses deux ninjas, il quitta l'appartement.

Sai redevint neutre.

Il regarda le cadavre de la jeune femme. Doucement, il ferma les yeux.

Un jour, c'est avec ce sourire faux, qui rassurait Danzô, qu'il le tuerait.

Un anbu Ne n'a pas le droit au bonheur. Mais rien ne lui interdisait la vengeance.

_Reviews, s'il vous plaît, par pitié... J'offre trois millions à ceux qui m'en mettent une._


End file.
